The UCLA Fogarty AITRP on HIV/AIDS related malignancies in China is currently supported by the administrative supplement. As planned, we organized two training workshops: one on Molecular Epidemiology of Cancer, jointly with IARC and NCI at Nanjing Medical University in November, 2007 and the other on Cancer Epidemiology Prevention and Control jointly with Fudan University with emphasis on HIV and infection-associated cancers in March, 2008. The current program has accepted several short term postdoctoral trainees from China CDC, Fudan University and related institutes. The objectives of this competing revision are to continue to implement an innovative and collaborative research training program that contributes to building the research and training capacity of the collaborating centers on HIV/AIDS-associated malignancies in China. The UCLA Fogarty AITRP for research training in HIV/AIDS-associated malignancies in China will achieve this objective by continuing to collaborate with Fudan University and the China CDC. We will build the research capacities of these institutes, primary through training at the pre-doctoral (M.S. and Ph.D.) levels, in order to build a critical mass of highly trained professionals who can interact with each other to strengthen the quality of the research program in the epidemiology of HIV/AIDS-associated malignancies. During the study period, the proposed research training program will train two pre-doctoral trainees in the epidemiology Ph.D. program and two post-doctoral trainees for three to six-months training in epidemiology of HIV/AIDS-associated malignancies at UCLA. Predoctoral trainees in the degree program are required to conduct the field work for their dissertations in China. The topics will be selected jointly by the trainee, the UCLA faculty advisor, and the in-country coordinator, and must focus on issues relevant to epidemiology, prevention and control of HIV/AIDS-associated malignancies in China. Post-doctoral trainees will take formal core courses in cancer epidemiology and participate in ongoing research projects on HIV-related cancers. We will also organize two one-week, incountry training workshops on specific topics, such as Epidemiology of Kaposis Sarcoma (KS) and Molecular Epidemiology of Infection-associated Malignancies in China. Ultimately, the research training program will provide a core of strong cancer researchers with expertise and skills in the area of molecular epidemiology of HIV/AIDS-associated malignancies in China. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVENCE: The proposed Fogarty AITRP research training program will emphasize epidemiology, molecular epidemiology, risk assessment, prevention and control of HIV/AIDS-associated malignancies in China. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]